The Deal
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka are finally going out on a date. But unusual things begin to happen and Hisoka is getting a bad feeling. Warnings yaoi, lemon, character death, angst. Tsuzuki x Hisoka
1. The New Year Festival

Tsuzuki Asato was in a bit of a panic. He wanted to ask his partner Kurosaki Hisoka if he would like to attend the New Year festival with him but didn't know how to put it into words. Sure Tsuzuki had been on dates before but he had never exactly fallen in love. He was in love with his partner and was hoping to tell him that night. He decided to have a shot at it anyway and went over to Hisoka's apartment.

Hisoka answered the door holding his black cat Akira in his arms. When Tsuzuki had first come over to Hisoka's apartment he had been a bit stunned to find out that he kept a pet cat. Hisoka explained that it was a present from Watari so he wouldn't get lonely but Akira was the grumpiest cat you could ever know. He only liked Hisoka at first and was very protective over him. Tsuzuki remembered it all so clearly.

"Hey Hisoka!" Tsuzuki had cried out cheerfully. "What do you want Tsuzuki?" Hisoka had asked. "I just found out where your apartment was and decided to drop by and see how you were doing!" In truth it was just after Tsubaki had died and Tsuzuki was worried about Hisoka. Hisoka had only made an acknowledging noise and let him past. When Hisoka came to sit down his cat had jumped in his lap.

"Oh you keep a cat?" Tsuzuki had asked. Hisoka nodded scratching the cat behind the ears absentmindedly. Tsuzuki had found out that the cats name was Akira and that he had been a present from Watari. Tsuzuki tried to stroke the cat but ended up with a few scratches it seemed that Akira was only fond of Hisoka and also very overprotective. Watari had arrived to his house covered in scratches which put Hisoka off at first but they both grew used to each other.

Tsuzuki was now on friendly terms with the cat too now. He no longer hissed and scratched Tsuzuki in fact he let him stroke him now so it was all well in that situation but Akira still took his place on Hisoka's lap because Hisoka was warm apparently. "What can I do for you Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. It had been a year since Kyoto so they were on polite terms with each other. Things had changed a lot since Hisoka's plea in the flames of Touda.

Tsuzuki knew he had to ask him sooner or later otherwise he would only piss Hisoka off by hiding it. 'May as well just go ahead and ask.' He thought to himself. "I came to ask if you would like to go to the New Year festival with me." Tsuzuki told him. "You want me to go with you? Is it going to be like a date or something?" "If you don't want to then I won't force you." "No I-I'd like to go with you Tsuzuki." Hisoka stammered out.

Tsuzuki was happy that he had asked Hisoka. They met up at the shrine Hisoka looked really smart in a traditional festival kimono. Tsuzuki couldn't help but notice how beautiful he had looked. They looked around the festival stalls for a bit and went to pray at the shrine. It was really dark by the time they had finished and Tsuzuki knew how edgy Hisoka would get in the dark so he took a hold of the boys hand.

They stopped for a while in one of Tsuzuki's favourite places. Fireflies would always be there and it would ease Hisoka's fears a little bit. They watched them for a while still holding hands and they were both at peace there. A strange sight to see was a sapphire blue butterfly landing on Hisoka's palm. He noticed Hisoka look quite sad after it had flown off. "What was that about?" Tsuzuki asked concerned.

"That butterfly was possessed by the soul of a sick child I could hear her thoughts and see her memories." Tsuzuki didn't know at the time but the butterfly had also told Hisoka something else but Hisoka didn't want to mention it. Tsuzuki took Hisoka back to his apartment. "Umm thank you for tonight Tsuzuki..." Hisoka said shyly. "It was no problem you seemed like you needed a night out." Hisoka smiled blushing then he stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek.

"See you at work Asato." Hisoka said walking into his house. "Tsuzuki smiled and waved. He hadn't gotten around to telling Hisoka his feelings but he was sure that he would get the chance to. Little did he know that there was something approaching the Shinigami in Meifu that would change their lives forever...


	2. Hold

All Tsuzuki could think about the day after the New Year festival was Hisoka kissing him on the cheek. It had felt nice. Tsuzuki was waiting for the chance to tell Hisoka how he felt about him. He knew for certain that he loved Hisoka with all his heart and now he had to find the right moment to address that matter. He didn't know how Hisoka felt about him but he was hoping he felt the same way.

Tsuzuki knew he would have to face Hisoka and tell him the truth but knowing Hisoka, Hisoka had probably already realized that there was something on Tsuzuki's mind. Hisoka was an empath after all and lying to an empath is not a good idea. Hisoka wasn't stupid and he wouldn't buy Tsuzuki's lies. Tsuzuki had learned that lesson well. He had tried to lie to Hisoka but ended up pissing him off instead.

He remembered that day very well it was just after Kyoto and Hisoka had asked him if he was alright. In truth Tsuzuki wasn't unhappy he was just merely trying to bring up the courage to ask Hisoka what his words in Touda's fire had meant but he was also worried that Hisoka would get the wrong idea at that time he hadn't realized that the feelings he was getting towards Hisoka were feelings of love.

But Tsuzuki lied and said that nothing was bothering him. Hisoka had looked hurt at that. "Fine." He said "I honestly thought that after all this after everything I said to you, you would finally stop lying to me. I get it Tsuzuki nobody wants to rely on a demon child after all..." Hisoka had walked away leaving Tsuzuki there dumbfounded he knew that he had really hurt Hisoka's feelings.

Tsuzuki had tried not to hide his feelings after that. And he had discovered afterwards that he had fallen in love with Kurosaki Hisoka. Tsuzuki apologised to Hisoka afterwards and told him that he wouldn't lie anymore. Hisoka didn't look like he believed him but Tsuzuki was determined to prove to Hisoka that he cared and trusted the boy. He just wanted to show Hisoka those feelings.

Kurosaki Hisoka was still in bed. The events of the night before were still running round and round in circles in his head. Hisoka wondered what Tsuzuki felt towards him he knew that they had gone on a date the night before but he wasn't sure if Tsuzuki liked him in that way or not. Hisoka wasn't even sure what he even felt for Tsuzuki. Sure he liked the man. He made him feel safe and secure and he couldn't survive without him but he didn't know if it was love or not.

Hisoka had not ever felt love before. His parents despised and feared him and he was so scared that Tsuzuki would hate him too. Hisoka didn't think he could ever cope with that. It had been hard to pull himself together feeling Tsuzuki's suicidal thoughts he had almost lost Tsuzuki that day and that was something he didn't think he could ever prepare himself for. He knew he would have to stay strong especially with the bad feeling he had right now.

Hisoka was thinking that Muraki was going to make a return. His curse marks kept appearing and he had a feeling that Muraki was up to something. Hisoka was worried if Muraki got under Tsuzuki's skin like last time maybe he wouldn't be able to pull the man out of it and that terrified him. Hisoka always felt weak and unequal to Tsuzuki. His weakness of relying on Tsuzuki had brought the man back.

Hisoka might not have been able to just cling to Tsuzuki and sob next time. Crying and begging was all he could do to try and get Tsuzuki to stay alive but it may not always work. Hisoka would try though he wasn't one for giving up no matter how weak he felt he was. Hisoka knew there was something bothering the man right now and he was worried that he might be considering killing himself again.

Hisoka decided to get up. He had no sleep whatsoever. The previous night and the words the butterfly had spoken to him were just on his mind all night. That butterfly had told him that there was danger ahead for him and Tsuzuki. She had warned him to be careful and told him to make the right decision. Hisoka had no idea what she had meant by that but figured it had to be something to do with Muraki.

Hisoka set off to work he wasn't late but he knew there would probably had to be a talk between him and Tsuzuki about the events from last night. He wondered if Tsuzuki had been a bit put off by Hisoka kissing him on the cheek. He didn't know why he had done it he just felt that he needed to thank Tsuzuki somehow and that was the only thing that had come to mind.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been perfectly polite towards each other but they both knew that they needed to talk. Tsuzuki had asked Hisoka to come with him to the cherry blossoms. They stood facing each other the pink blossoms flying around them. 'How cliché' Tsuzuki thought trying not to grin. He needed to be serious about this. "Hisoka I need to talk to you about something important." Tsuzuki said.

"I do too." Hisoka replied. "Er how should I put this? It's going to be really hard either way." Hisoka just looked at him confused. "What is it Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. "Since Kyoto I haven't hated myself or thought of suicide. Although I still get upset about the past I've had other things on my mind." "What sort of things?" Hisoka asked another question. "Kurosaki Hisoka...please go out with me." "E-eh?"

"I love you Hisoka I want you to be my boyfriend." Tsuzuki continued. Hisoka couldn't breathe and his face was flushed red but he was kind of happy too. So Tsuzuki did have feelings for him. "I won't rush you for an answer but I won't be mad if you say no either." "I'm not going to say no." Hisoka said. "Huh?" "I-I love you too Tsuzuki I want to be with you." Hisoka had tears in his eyes, tears of happiness. "Your answer is yes I will go out with you." Tsuzuki grinned and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

Hisoka was definitely not alone anymore him and Tsuzuki could face any obstacle as long as they were together...


	3. Every moment

Tsuzuki Asato couldn't believe that he was going out with Kurosaki Hisoka it all felt like a dream and he didn't want to ever wake up from it. Hisoka was feeling the same way he also couldn't believe that Tsuzuki had asked him out he thought that Tsuzuki would never feel the same way about him but he was glad that he did. Tsuzuki had pulled him out of the dark and opened up his heart.

Akira was finally used to Tsuzuki being around and seemed to accept him as Hisoka's boyfriend. Hisoka was happy to see them finally getting along. Hisoka could finally smile and it was all because of Tsuzuki. Akira was probably happy to see Hisoka looking happy seeing as Hisoka's empathy was tuned in with his cat. Tsuzuki thought Hisoka's smile was beautiful.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka shared their first kiss in the rain in Nagasaki, in February. Tsuzuki had huddled up with Hisoka under an umbrella to keep the boy dry. Hisoka had blushed. He had felt incredibly nervous. They just watched the rain falling for a while, at peace in each others arms. Tsuzuki was incredibly warm. Hisoka had glanced up and had seen Tsuzuki looking down at him. They stared into each others eyes and Hisoka stood on his tiptoes to meet with Tsuzuki's lips. It was a small sweet kiss and a brilliant experience for both of them.

It was October when Tsuzuki and Hisoka decided to go to the next level. Tsuzuki wanted to do something special for Hisoka's eighteenth birthday. The two of them were at the point where they were sleeping at each others houses. Tsuzuki wanted to ask Hisoka if he wanted to move in with him. They weren't intimate as of yet and Tsuzuki didn't want to force Hisoka into anything but living with Hisoka was something that he really wanted to do.

Hisoka was staying round Tsuzuki's for his birthday which was perfect. Tsuzuki ordered a meal for them both because he wasn't allowed to cook for Hisoka. Tsuzuki decided to ask his question just before dinner. He made Hisoka go and have a bath before the food arrived and while he was waiting he set a few candles on the table to get a good romantic mood going. The food arrived and he heard Hisoka coming out of the bathroom.

Tsuzuki went upstairs and told Hisoka to cover his eyes. Hisoka did as Tsuzuki said and Tsuzuki guided Hisoka into the dining room. He told Hisoka to look. Hisoka gasped at the candles "Wh-what's going on Asato?" Hisoka was confused. "Hisoka I love you and I wanted to show you just how much I loved you by treating you with the kindness and love that you deserve. I want to ask you a very important question though." Tsuzuki said smiling. "What is it?" Hisoka breathed out. "Would you like to live together with me?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Live with you?" Hisoka asked shyly. "Yes I want to live with you." Hisoka took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes I will move in with you." Tsuzuki beamed and kissed Hisoka passionately. Hisoka moved in as soon as he could. Tsuzuki was looking forward to living with Hisoka. Hisoka was also happy but a bit nervous he knew that for some time now Tsuzuki had wanted to become intimate with Hisoka and truthfully Hisoka thought that he was finally ready.

The moment finally came one starry night. Hisoka was standing at the window singing softly to himself not realizing that Tsuzuki was listening. "Ano hajimari no hi tsuyogatteta osanai deai ni senobi wo shitteita. Onaji kaze wo uke warai atta. Aa furikaereba natsukashii hibi. Sono asioto ga mimi ni nokoru kimi no koe ha doko ni ite mo todoku hora. Mou hitori ja nai kage futatsu takaku tooku hibiku shirabe daiji ni daite. Hagukunda omoi wo kotoba ni kae you. Dokomade mo atatakana te wo tsunaide. Kimi to no jikan. Kizami tsudukeru..."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka from behind. Hisoka gasped. "How long have you been here?" He asked flustered. "Oh don't mind me keep on singing you have a lovely voice." Tsuzuki said grinning. Hisoka blushed. "Alright if you say so..." Hisoka took a deep breath and started another song.

"Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara. Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori no ashita mou. Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa. Who? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari. Why? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni. Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o. Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara. Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii.

Why…? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa. Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta. Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka. Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane. Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara. Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae…" Hisoka finished the song and Tsuzuki held him tightly. "That was wonderful 'Soka." Tsuzuki said smiling. Hisoka blushed. "Th-thank you." He said shyly.

Tsuzuki smiled and turned Hisoka round kissing him on the lips. "I'm so glad that we're together." Tsuzuki said smiling. Hisoka blushed. "I am too." They kissed again this time it got really heated. Tsuzuki put his hand up Hisoka's shirt massaging his chest while he kissed him. Hisoka gasped and Tsuzuki's tongue touched Hisoka's own. Hisoka moaned into the kiss. Tsuzuki lowered Hisoka down onto his bed and leaned over him.

"Are you sure this is what you want baby?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded. "Yes I want this." Tsuzuki pulled off Hisoka's shirt kissing his chest and abdomen. "Ah Asato!" Hisoka gasped out becoming hard. Tsuzuki himself became hard feeling Hisoka's arousal. Tsuzuki grinded his hips into Hisoka making the boy whimper. Tsuzuki pulled off Hisoka's trousers and took off his own clothing too.

He pushed Hisoka's legs apart took a bottle of lubricant putting a small amount on three fingers and inserted a finger into Hisoka's entrance. Hisoka cried in pain. Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's forehead to relax him and gently inserted another finger. He took that one out and inserted a third finger locating Hisoka's prostate. Hisoka moaned longing for more Tsuzuki took it out Hisoka whimpered at the loss but then moaned again as Tsuzuki slid inside his entrance.

Hisoka grasped his shoulders as Tsuzuki thrust into his partner. "Ah Tsuzuki nn!" Hisoka moaned. Tsuzuki hit his prostate every time making the boy mewl in pleasure. Tsuzuki's thrusts became harder. "Ah Tsuzuki I don't think I can take anymore!" Hisoka cried out. "Wait for me we'll do it together." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka nodded. He could sense Tsuzuki was getting closer and finally at the same time they both cried out each others names and climaxed.

Tsuzuki pulled himself out of Hisoka and rolled off him. Hisoka laid his head on Tsuzuki's chest. They were both exhausted and pleased that they could become this close. They both looked forward to a future together...


	4. Beauty

Tsuzuki laid there in bed thinking about how far he had come with Hisoka. They were already intimate with each other and living together. These were the best days of Tsuzuki's life. 'This would be great if 'Summer of 69' were playing in the background right now' Tsuzuki thought grinning. He loved Hisoka with all his heart and he would never let go of the boy.

Tsuzuki was planning to propose to Hisoka. He didn't know what Hisoka would say but he felt that they were close enough to try. He really wanted to marry Hisoka because he adored him and he wanted to spend forever with him. Hisoka meant the world to him and he would always protect Hisoka no matter what. Hisoka was his everything he stayed alive for Hisoka because Hisoka's love had kept him going.

Tsuzuki knew he sounded corny but Hisoka was his soul mate it was like he couldn't live without Hisoka and he couldn't. He knew that if anything were to happen to Hisoka he would probably follow him to the afterlife. Tsuzuki didn't want to be without Hisoka because he needed him and Hisoka needed him too. They were both surviving for each other and that was all that mattered now.

Hisoka decided to take a shower the next morning and Tsuzuki being the sneak that he was decided to creep in and join Hisoka. Tsuzuki grabbed a hold of Hisoka as the boy was washing his hair. "Baka what are you doing?" Hisoka exclaimed. "I'm taking a shower with you." Tsuzuki said in a low seductive voice turning Hisoka around and pressing himself against Hisoka.

Hisoka let out a moan. Tsuzuki kissed down Hisoka's collarbone, chest, abdomen and thighs. Hisoka moaned with each kiss he felt. They were both hard. "Asato please take me now, no more teasing." Hisoka whimpered. "I like teasing you Hisoka-Chan it gives me great pleasure to see you writhe and get aroused at every touch and kiss I place on your body." Tsuzuki said all this running his fingers down his nipples making Hisoka cry in pleasure.

Tsuzuki continued to kiss Hisoka's skin and was severely turned on by the little mewling and whimpering noises coming from Hisoka. Tsuzuki was so tempted to push himself inside the boy's entrance just to hear Hisoka moan and hold onto his shoulders while Tsuzuki pounded into Hisoka's entrance over and over again. The fact that they were in a shower naked and wet also didn't help their arousals.

Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka against the shower wall with such force. "Ah Asato..." Hisoka moaned. He trapped both of Hisoka's arms behind his back getting more and more turned on by Hisoka acting submissively. Tsuzuki loved being the dominant one in the relationship but he was always gentle with Hisoka because he knew of Hisoka's past with Muraki. Muraki had told him about the night outside the cherry blossom but Tsuzuki didn't blame Hisoka for it.

Tsuzuki pushed himself inside the boy's entrance. Hisoka gripped Tsuzuki's shoulders tightly biting down on his lip to stop the pain. Tsuzuki thrust into Hisoka's entrance multiple times hitting his pleasure spot every single time. Hisoka moaned and whimpered then he felt his climax coming "Ah! Ah! ASATO!" Hisoka screamed and climaxed. Tsuzuki soon followed and they got out of the shower happy about sharing that experience.

Tsuzuki took Hisoka on a day out to the beach the next day. Hisoka was sore all over but he looked happy enough. They enjoyed a good day out just spending time together Tsuzuki waited until the stars came out to ask Hisoka his question. "Ne Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. "Hai?" Hisoka answered "What do you think about the two of us getting married?" "E-eh?" Hisoka looked confused. Tsuzuki was holding a ring box in front of him.

"Kurosaki Hisoka will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?" Tsuzuki asked with a soft smile. Hisoka had tears in his eyes. "Yes I will marry you!" Hisoka said crying and then he pulled the man into his arms. Tsuzuki smiled and hugged the boy back. "I love you..." He whispered in Hisoka's ear. "I love you too..." Hisoka answered. For now the two Shinigami could look forward to life as a married couple. They could look forward to their future together...


	5. Ups and Downs

Tsuzuki and Hisoka started to make arrangements for their wedding. Their guests were going to be their close friends from work as none of them had any family to contact. Saya and Yuma were really excited about it they wanted to get Hisoka into a dress. Hisoka refused but Tsuzuki thought Hisoka would look cute in a dress much to poor Hisoka's embarrassment Hisoka didn't want to be dressed up like a doll.

Their wedding was to be held in December because it wasn't going to be a large ceremony. Neither of them were fussed about having a massive ceremony as long as they became completely tied together it didn't matter to them. Hisoka was to take Tsuzuki's name because he didn't want to be associated with the Kurosaki family anymore; his parents had given up on him so he had given up on their name. They would be so pissed to find out that their only son was marrying a man, a man older than him for that matter.

Hisoka didn't really care about what they thought anymore he wouldn't let what they did ruin his life anymore. He knew he did some pretty bad stuff but it was only because seeing that doctor gave him the creeps and his gut instinct had been right anyway. When Hisoka was younger his parents called Muraki to take a look at him. Hisoka hadn't liked the look of him, something about him creeped him out.

On one of the visits Muraki had been giving him weird looks so Hisoka had told his parents that Muraki was a weirdo and he had tried to get him away from him. He had told lies many times as a way of defending himself and then one day when Hisoka was just taking a walk Muraki had ambushed him that night and raped him and it was no surprise that when he had told people what had happened nobody had believed him.

Hisoka knew he shouldn't have lied like that but it was his only way to protect himself and he had known that he needed to defend himself one way or the other. Muraki had since tormented him using the fact that he had told lies against him. Muraki made him suffer with that knowledge for three years his parents believed that he wasn't ill at all when he was really in agony. Hisoka had made a mistake and now he had to pay for it.

Hisoka hadn't told anyone about this not even Tsuzuki and he felt bad that he was keeping it all to himself. Hisoka decided to tell Tsuzuki what he had done. "Ne Asato?"Hisoka asked. "Yes baby what is it?" Tsuzuki answered back. "When I tell you things do you believe me?" "What's brought this up?" Tsuzuki asked. "When I was younger I used to tell lies to defend myself I-I told lies about Muraki about him hurting me and when he actually did n-nobody would believe me! My problems were all brought on myself I-I'm not innocent!" Hisoka was panicking.

"Hisoka! Hisoka calm down it's alright." Hisoka took a deep breath. "Now you listen to me alright? You were perfectly right to defend yourself. After everything you had suffered you deserved to be kept safe. What you did in the past isn't important to me what is important now is our present. I know you were only trying to protect yourself maybe not in the best way but your feelings were right weren't they? You knew something was wrong with that man." Tsuzuki reached up and brushed the tears from his eyes.

"We all tell lies at some point to protect ourselves or others Hisoka there is no reason to feel bad for it. You are innocent, you're my angel how could you not be innocent?" Hisoka blushed. "You're right I can't let this man get to me anymore I have to fight back." Hisoka said determinedly Tsuzuki smiled. "That's the spirit. They made love again that night Hisoka cried out Tsuzuki's name in pleasure.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had to hold of the wedding for a bit because Hisoka fell sick the very month and it was quite serious he had, had a high temperature for over two weeks. Tsuzuki was worried but Hisoka assured him that it was just stress and it would sort itself out. Hisoka didn't know himself what exactly it was but he had been having a sense of dread recently he had a feeling Muraki would be showing up soon. They decided to wait a while until Hisoka recovered and then they could finally become true soul mates...


	6. The Dream

Hisoka eventually recovered from his illness but his nightmares were starting up again. He dreamt of being locked up in the dojo pain spreading all over his body and he could see Muraki looking down at him a sadistic grin on his face. Hisoka would wake up in a panic after those dreams he was starting to think that time may be running out for the happy days he was sharing with Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki himself was also having trouble sleeping. He too kept having nightmares except his were different. He dreamed that he was leaning over Hisoka with a gun in his hands. Hisoka was looking up at him and holding his sleeve and Tsuzuki aimed the gun at Hisoka's head and shot him. "NO HISOKA! AH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuzuki screamed. Hisoka jumped in a panic. "Asato?" Tsuzuki found that he was lying on top of Hisoka, Hisoka was holding onto his pyjama sleeve.

Tsuzuki was shaking. "Asato what happened?" Hisoka asked. "Hisoka if I killed you would I still be human?" Tsuzuki said out of the blue. "E-eh? What do you mean?" Tsuzuki rolled off of Hisoka and pulled him tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka's arms slowly came up to hug him. "It's alright Asato you are human please don't doubt it anymore. Y-you didn't kill me I'm still here. I want to always be here with you Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki pulled away and pressed his lips against Hisoka's.

"Mmm Asato..." Hisoka moaned into the kiss. Their tongues sparred. Tsuzuki being more experienced won. He rolled them over again and pressed Hisoka into the mattress. Hisoka groaned as their pelvises touched. Tsuzuki slipped his hand up Hisoka's shirt caressing his stomach and chest. Hisoka moaned and whimpered Tsuzuki could feel his arousal and felt himself getting hard.

Their tongues once again sparred with each others and Tsuzuki pulled off Hisoka's shirt and trousers. Tsuzuki also undressed and after preparing his lover he pushed himself into him. Hisoka moaned. "Ah Asato..." "I want you so badly right now baby." Tsuzuki said lustfully. Hisoka didn't object Tsuzuki needed this right now and he wouldn't deny him of the pleasure he gained from being inside of Hisoka.

Hisoka just lay back as Tsuzuki pounded into him again and again. Hisoka couldn't believe that he was allowing someone to make love to him he never thought that he would be ready for any intimacy after his rape but he was glad that he could finally enjoy being penetrated without freezing up with fear, without the pain. Tsuzuki was so gentle with him and he was thankful for that.

After their shared climax Tsuzuki couldn't help feeling that Hisoka had been hiding something from him. He decided to ask him about it in the morning. The boy was already asleep and Tsuzuki didn't want to disturb him. Tsuzuki himself fell asleep his nightmare finally forgotten about...


	7. The Deal

It was two clock in the morning when Hisoka knowing that his time was up. The butterfly soul whose name was Ellie was calling him telling him it was time. It was time to make the choice that would affect both Tsuzuki and Hisoka's partnership and relationship too. Hisoka got up and looked down at Tsuzuki knowing that he may not see him again because of this choice. He kissed his lips a few tears spilling down his cheeks. "Goodbye Asato."

Tsuzuki awoke later that morning to an empty house and no note written for him. Tsuzuki was worried Hisoka always told him where he was going because he knew that Tsuzuki got worried about him. Tsuzuki tried not to think the worse and went to Hisoka's favourite places trying to find the boy. He wasn't in the tearoom or the bookshop so he tried Meifu library but when he got there he saw that Meifu had been attacked and he knew he had to go and help out.

Muraki Kazutaka overlooked Meifu with an evil grin. He was the one who had attacked it and he was going to find that bouya if it was the last thing he did. Hisoka was an important part of his plan and he wanted to test the mental strength of the puppet that he had created. He had blown up an office killing two of the Shinigami instantly and there were loads of casualties. It was all part of his plan.

Muraki finally found his doll standing outside the dojo. "Ah so there you are bouya." Muraki said. "Muraki I knew you would be behind this." Hisoka snarled. "Yes, yes bouya I know of your habit to pin the blame on me." Hisoka got angrier. "Because you are always behind it you goddamn psychopath!" Hisoka shouted. "Now, now bouya is that anyway to be speaking to your master? And how about we step in here I wouldn't want anyone interfering in our little confrontation." Hisoka nodded and marched inside the dojo.

"Why are you doing this? I won't let you touch Tsuzuki!" Muraki grinned. "You cannot stop me from doing anything bouya because you belong to me. I own you and control you and I won't let you get in the way like you always do." This made Hisoka angrier. "I don't belong to you there is only one person I belong to and you are not that person!" Muraki laughed. "Ahahaha! You think you belong to Tsuzuki-san now? You're so pathetic that it's really quite funny." Muraki seemed to find Hisoka's words amusing.

"Shut up you bastard! You may laugh but that's because you don't understand what it means to love! You've never been in love with a person you're in love with power!" Muraki glared. "Shut your mouth doll, you may talk tough but really on the inside you're weak. I heard you begging Tsuzuki-san to exist for you, your vulnerability and selfishness will be what will drive Tsuzuki-san away from you." That had hit a nerve Hisoka thought that every single day and Muraki really knew how to get under Hisoka's skin.

"Now bouya I want to make a deal with you." Muraki said. "I'd never make a deal with you!" Hisoka said glaring. "Be careful you could either lose your life or give up Tsuzuki-san's life so will you listen to me?" Hisoka nodded. "Very well. If you leave Tsuzuki-san and stop interfering with my plan to bring back Saki I will let you live but if you don't I will kill you right here. So what will be your choice bouya?" Hisoka could hear Ellie calling him she had something she wanted to say to him...


	8. Ellie's story

I was a year younger than you when my life ended and I chose for my own life to end. It must have been about ten years ago now when my friend and myself were both infected with the same mysterious illness. She was my dearest friend her name was Reika and we had known each other since we were very young. I loved her and I wanted her to be safe. I blamed myself for her becoming ill because I had it first.

We were twelve when we caught this illness. The doctors spent ages trying to cure this illness. We found hope aged fifteen when the doctors told us about this cure they had found but there was only one cure made. By the time they would have made another cure one of us would already be dead. We had to make a choice for which of us would take the cure.

My friend begged me to take the cure she said she wanted me to live. But I was abandoned as a baby I had no parents, nobody to miss me and she had parents and siblings who loved her very much I wanted her to be the one who lived I didn't need to live but she did because she had something worth living for.

Reika took the cure while I decided to die. I knew how guilty she felt over the last few months of my life she cried constantly and kept apologizing to me but I didn't want her apologies because I had decided to do this and nothing would stop me. Before I died I told her how much I had loved and cared for her and found out that she did too and I died in her arms. It was my choice and I don't regret it.

To this day she still remains haunted by my death. She never fell in love with anyone else because she didn't want to betray me like that. She believes that she has to atone for her sin and she didn't commit any sin. I still watch over her but she can't see me and she can't hear my voice but I don't want her to waste her life blaming herself for my death as I dearly wished for her to stay alive. She is twenty two years old now and completely cured.

Making a choice can be hard but Hisoka if you truly care about Tsuzuki then don't let him die. I know that you want to live and stay with Tsuzuki but yet you don't want him to die either do you? Make the choice that's right for you and don't regret it I won't tell you what to do I just wanted you to know my story. Thank you for hearing me out and good luck to you in which ever future you choose for yourself...


	9. Right choice?

Hisoka was faced with a very difficult decision. Somebody would be sacrificed this night. He had to decide who would be killed. He had to make the choice that his heart was telling him. Hisoka didn't want to kill Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was everything to him, his partner, his best friend, his lover, his fiancé, his soul mate. If he let Tsuzuki die all of that would be gone. Did Hisoka really want to be an outcast again?

Tsuzuki had taught him so much and had given so much to him. Without Tsuzuki Hisoka would be a lifeless doll ceasing to exist. Tsuzuki had opened up and spread warmth into his heart. He had given the boy life the cold emotionless child who could never open up to anyone after his rape and abuse from his parents. Tsuzuki had shown him that there were people who loved him.

Tsuzuki had saved him when Muraki had kidnapped him after finding out that he had decided to spend his afterlife as a shinigami he had told him that he couldn't abandon him, that he couldn't leave him alone. At those words Hisoka had felt a twinge in his heart a slight spark had gone off. Hisoka had realized that even though he had been a brat to him Tsuzuki still went and saved him anyway he didn't understand him. Tsuzuki had told him that it was because they were partners but Hisoka felt that it was more than just that.

On the Queen Camellia Hisoka had an awful nightmare about his rape. He called out the name of the only person that he knew cared about him and when he woke up there Tsuzuki was leaning down over him with a look of concern. Hisoka had an awful feeling that he had said Tsuzuki's name out loud but apparently he didn't according to Tsuzuki but he couldn't help feeling like Tsuzuki wasn't exactly telling the truth.

On the same case Hisoka had taken his first life. He had been so shaken up and he heard Tsuzuki calling him and telling him to get onto the helicopter. Hisoka ran and stumbled but Tsuzuki caught him in his arms and held him tenderly. Tsubaki had told him that Tsuzuki loved him and he could feel warmth coming from Tsuzuki's heart. He felt it again not long after when Hisoka cried over Tsubaki's death convinced that he was like Muraki Tsuzuki had pulled him tightly into his arms and told him that he wasn't like him at all and they held onto each other the whole ride and pulling away Tsuzuki wiped Hisoka's tears away.

In Kyoto Hisoka had almost lost Tsuzuki forever. Muraki had told Tsuzuki that he wasn't human but Hisoka had to reassure him that he was human in his eyes. Hisoka still held on to that belief he didn't care about what Tsuzuki really was he could see the good inside of him. Tsuzuki had been taken away and when they found him he was ready to kill himself. Hisoka in his heart was prepared to die with Tsuzuki if they could always be together he had thrown himself into Tsuzuki's arms and begged him to stay with him. They held onto each other even when they both fell unconscious.

They both finally started dating a little while after and had spent many happy months together they moved in together and Hisoka finally was able to let Tsuzuki make love to him Tsuzuki also proposed and now they were supposed to be planning their wedding but Muraki had decided to come and spoil things like he always did. "So bouya have you made your choice?" Hisoka looked up and nodded. "I'd rather die than kill Tsuzuki." He replied.

"Is that so? Tell me bouya are you familiar with the story of the little mermaid?" Muraki asked Hisoka nodded. "So you are. The mermaid was dying and in order to save her life she was given the choice of killing the prince am I right?" Hisoka nodded. "She loved him she didn't want to kill the man she loved." Hisoka replied. "Yes bouya this is the choice you had to make and because of your stubbornness you will end up being turned to sea foam. Goodbye bouya no longer will you interfere." Muraki activated Hisoka's curse marks again making Hisoka yell in pain.

"Relax bouya I'll make it quick this time." Hisoka lay on the floor in agony. Muraki took away Hisoka's sword and brought it down stabbing it into Hisoka's heart. Hisoka coughed u blood and Muraki laughed insanely watching the boy struggle and cry out. When he was satisfied he left Hisoka there in the dojo to die and he sealed off the entrance...


	10. For Hisoka's sake

_It's in your eyes a colour fade out. Looks like a new transition is starting up and shaking your ground, turning your head to see a new day calling. Does it feel like a head to lean on? A snap shot from where you were born. I'm looking for your hand in the rough. You're caught in the wire well I'll lift you out._

_Leaning on the action, caught in a cell phones rays. Bleeding on the sofa, staring at the wayside he's coming and she knows it, even if she knows why. Footsteps in the hallway girl you haven't got time. You gotta get out, go far away. You gotta get out, go far away._

_Darkness in the bedroom maybe she's resting up. Maybe she was out late, just got back from the club. I can't hear her breathing, something doesn't seem right. Killer in the hallway, we're living on a set time. We gotta get out, go far away. We gotta get out, go far away..._

'Witchcraft' Pendulum

Tsuzuki Asato was still searching for his missing lover and partner. He was frantic he just wanted to find and protect Hisoka; he just hoped that the boy was okay he didn't want to lose him not now and not ever. Hisoka was his fiancé and he had promised to always protect him no matter what and he wanted to keep that promise and never break it. Although you can't promise everything.

Tsuzuki decided the search the Dojo and there he found his target Muraki was standing outside of the Dojo smirking at him the entrance to the Dojo was sealed and he knew that Hisoka was inside of it. "Muraki what have you done with Hisoka?" Tsuzuki snarled. "Now, now Tsuzuki-san I can't let you have the bouya you know the score. He's my doll so he belongs to me." Muraki replied.

"You better not have hurt him if you have I will kill you and we'll see who's smiling then." Tsuzuki replied. "Typical Tsuzuki-san you're only mean and angry when the bouya is concerned and quite frankly it sickens me it's so pathetic this thing people call love. I only desire I don't love and I desire the power of your glorious shinigami body and believe me Tsuzuki-san I will have it one day." Muraki said all this laughing.

"You're sick and twisted Muraki I have no choice but to summon Suzaku and Byakko so I can get Hisoka back." Tsuzuki replied. "Tell me Tsuzuki-san is a weak, tainted doll really worth saving?" Muraki asked. "Yes he is. He's worth everything to me and he's not weak or tainted you know nothing about Hisoka I was the only person who opened up the true Hisoka I made him learn that there are people out there who care about him and what did you do? You raped him, cursed him to a horrible death and made him close up." Tsuzuki snapped.

"That bouya is my own creation a faulty one at that but he still has his uses especially with leading you straight to me the bouya hasn't let me down with that yet. I'll fight you Tsuzuki-san lets see if you are capable enough to save your precious bouya." Muraki said. Tsuzuki snarled and went straight in for an attack after all this was for Hisoka's sake. He would go to the end of the world and back if it meant seeing Hisoka smile.

Tsuzuki was going to fight Muraki hopefully making it in time to save the boy he loved more than anything else in the world...


	11. Loss

Tsuzuki continued to fight Muraki saving Hisoka was all he had to focus on he just hoped that he wasn't too late to save him. He wanted to spend the rest of his afterlife with the one he loved more than anything else in the world and he didn't want Muraki to get in the way of that anymore Muraki had done too much of getting in the way of their happiness and Tsuzuki was fed up with it.

Tsuzuki had to try his best he had promised Hisoka that he wouldn't give up. Muraki was injured thanks to Tsuzuki's shiki he wasn't about to lose hope yet. He had to get those doors open because behind those doors was his soul mate. Tsuzuki didn't want to lose Hisoka he couldn't lose Hisoka; Hisoka had promised him that he wouldn't leave. Tsuzuki had managed to weaken Muraki a great deal now.

Muraki couldn't help but be pissed off that pest of a boy was still interfering even though he was bleeding to death in that dojo. He had always thought that Hisoka was so much more beautiful bloody and dying. 'Yes.' He thought. 'A violent bloody death is exactly what the bouya deserves I'm so happy that I got to be the one to kill him again.' Muraki smiled evilly he couldn't wait to see the look on Tsuzuki's face seeing Hisoka dying. Muraki was injured and so because of his want to see Tsuzuki suffer he retreated and unsealed the dojo.

"Muraki get back here!" Tsuzuki yelled. "Sorry Tsuzuki-san but the pleasure of seeing you in pain at the sight of the bouya in there is just too irresistible." Muraki said laughing. "You're a fucking psychopath!" Tsuzuki called after him. Muraki didn't answer and Tsuzuki opened the door to the dojo. "Hisoka?" He called. He saw a small body lying in the centre of the dojo he recognised his clothes immediately they were Hisoka's. Tsuzuki ran over and cradled him in his arms. "Hisoka!" He yelled.

Hisoka stirred in his arms and opened his green eyes. "Asato?" Hisoka questioned gripping Tsuzuki's sleeve. "Hang in there." Tsuzuki replied. "Wh-where is Muraki?" Hisoka asked. "Gone, he ran away." Tsuzuki replied. "I see." Hisoka said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you!" Tsuzuki cried. "It's not your fault I chose this. Muraki made a deal with me. If I stopped interfering and let him succeed in his plan he would let me live if not he would kill me. I-I just wanted to be useful. I didn't want to let you die." Hisoka explained.

Tears ran down Tsuzuki's cheeks. "Hisoka I didn't want this! I don't want you to leave! I love you! We promised we would always be together!" Tsuzuki yelled. "I-I love you too." Hisoka choked on his words. Tsuzuki pressed their lips together. When they pulled away Hisoka smiled weakly at Tsuzuki. "Asato please finish what he started. I don't want to be in pain anymore." Tsuzuki nodded "I understand."

Tsuzuki took out Hisoka's gun. Hisoka smiled tears running down his own cheeks. "Goodbye Asato..." He croaked. Tsuzuki aimed the gun at Hisoka's head and shot him. Hisoka's hand loosened from Tsuzuki's sleeve and dropped to the ground limp. A glow of light appeared from Hisoka's chest it was Hisoka's soul. Tsuzuki began to remember all their memories as a couple.

"We should have been together forever but we can't be anymore Hisoka please don't leave me alone..." Tsuzuki said this remembering when Hisoka comforted him after the nightmare. He remembered when he proposed to Hisoka, when they made love in the shower, when they made love for the first time, when Hisoka sung to him, when Tsuzuki asked Hisoka to move in with him, when they started sleeping in the same bed, Hisoka's smile, their first kiss and their first date. Hisoka's soul floated away. "Thank you for everything Asato. I'm sorry..." The soul told him. "Hisoka...HISOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Tsuzuki cried remembering their times as partners. He remembered Kyoto when Hisoka hurled himself into Tsuzuki's arms. He remembered when Hisoka assured him that he was human. He remembered the Queen Camellia incident when Hisoka sobbed in his arms and when Hisoka jumped into his arms. He remembered when Hisoka had a nightmare and clung to him in fear. He remembered Hisoka fighting to help him when he was possessed.

He remembered in Nagasaki when they decided to stay on as partners, when he had saved Hisoka from Muraki's clutches, when Hisoka was asleep on his bed, when Hisoka had passed out from drinking alcohol and finally their first meeting when Hisoka held a gun to his head. Tsuzuki couldn't help but blame himself if only he had turned Hisoka down as his partner maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe Hisoka could be happy and free.

As if sensing the loss of someone important Meifu had its first ever snowfall burying all the pain and sorrow...


	12. You will be remembered

Tsuzuki carried Hisoka out of the dojo back to Meifu and he saw it covered in snow. "Look Hisoka it's snowing I've never seen it snow in Meifu if you were still here you would have witnessed something unusual." Tsuzuki told Hisoka. Tsuzuki walked back to Meifu and found that a few more people had been killed. Tsuzuki walked back to his office and found Watari and Tatsumi they looked at Tsuzuki and Hisoka and ran over.

"Bon! Tsuzuki what happened?" Watari cried. "Muraki killed him. He gave him a choice to save me or save himself and Hisoka sacrificed himself to save me." Tsuzuki said crying. Watari burst into tears and Tatsumi put his arm around him. Saya and Yuma came running in as well they had come hearing about the crisis in Meifu. When they found out that Hisoka had died Saya had let out a terrible scream.

Terazuma and Wakaba had dashed in hearing the screams when they found out the news Wakaba started crying and Terazuma just stared at the floor. Even the GuShoShin brothers cried upon hearing of Hisoka's death. They all said goodbye to Hisoka before holding Hisoka's funeral. Tsuzuki was relieved at how many people turned up. 'Look Hisoka, look at how much everyone loved you. You had a bad childhood where nobody cared for you but when you came here you were finally loved and cared about.' Tsuzuki thought.

Everyone said their last words to Hisoka and sprinkled dirt on the coffin. "You were always a good kid I'll never forget you going into a rage when I gave you that potion that made you sprout cat ears you were so cute though we all thought so. You were like a little brother to me. I'm going to miss you bon be happy wherever you are now. Rest in peace." Said Watari with tears in his eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun you were an excellent detective and a good friend. Words cannot describe the sadness I feel for our passing I had hoped that you would always be there by Tsuzuki-sans side I will never forget the sacrifice you made. You are brave no matter how much you think that you're not. If you see my mother please tell her I'm sorry. May we meet again. Rest in peace Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi said his last words

"Hisoka-san we know how much we annoyed you but we both hope that we did become friends in the end. We really did care about you. You would have looked cute in pink house but we made you look lovely after you died we like you to always look your best. Take care of yourself from now on okay? You were so much more beautiful than both of us and we were quite jealous. Rest in peace." Yuma did the talking Saya was crying too much.

Hisoka-san you were always visiting our library and taking out all the books. You took care of them unlike your baka partner here. We both hope you are still reading take care okay Hisoka-san?" Both GuShoShin had tears in their eyes. Terazuma just said goodbye he didn't really know what to say but he placed an arrow on the grave. Wakaba sobbed out her goodbye and Konoe told Hisoka that he was a good worker and told him to take care of himself and finally it was Tsuzuki's turn.

"I loved you so much I know you knew this and I hoped I made you very happy. Around this time we should have been married but it doesn't seem possible now. I'll let you keep the ring though it is yours after all so that you know wherever you are now that I still love you I will love you forever baby please don't forget that. Goodbye my love rest in peace." Tsuzuki said this sprinkling the last of the dirt and pushing the rest of the dirt onto the coffin. They all cried as Hisoka's coffin was buried completely underground.

Tsuzuki stayed at Hisoka's grave for a long time just looking at it. All he wanted was to see Hisoka again but yet he knew that Hisoka would have wanted him to complete what he couldn't accomplish. Tsuzuki was going to kill Muraki the next time he saw him the man deserved to suffer for everything he did. Tsuzuki left the grave and walked off back to where his friend was waiting. Flying onto the grave were two butterflies one pink and one blue. Ellie and Reika had finally been reunited...


End file.
